User talk:67.207.246.64
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the List of Warrior Names page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Artimas Hunter (talk) 01:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Eeveestar Hi, people. I'm Eeveestar. I've written three books and I am writing one as of now. I like more books on the wiki, and that's what inspired me to write my first book, Blocked. Thank you all! 03:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Eeveestar Hi Eeveestar! I know you mentioned somewhere about not needing an account just yet - and that's perfectly all right, of course. We can't force you into making one! However, it would be fantastic if you could - that way, every time a Wikia Contributor edits your story, we don't have to check to see if it's really you or another! With a name to match to the words, people will also be able to figure out just who exactly is writing these fantastic works. It seems like you already have a name picked out...so why not make one? We'd love to have you in the community, and I hope you consider joining. :) --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Forever ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'we sail into infinity']] 12:01, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) And if a person that is not me edits a story of mine, I'll fix what they did. ~ Eeveestar Also, I'll type 'edited by Eevee (or Eeveestar)' when I add some stuff to my stories. 19:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You know, Eeveestar, I could help you with a few things. I could rename Redwing's Path to Blocked, and I could create a page for your series, if you let me. The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 16:49, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that would be nice! Thank you! :) (SPOILERS: Blocked is referring to how the Moonstone was blocked, couldn't think of anything better. SPOILERS over) You can make the page for the series. Thanks. Aren't you usually called Icy? - Eeveestar 16:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll go do that! And your series sounds cool. I have not read it yet since I have been working on Blind so much. Most people call me Icy, but you can kind of call me whatever you prefer. The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 16:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) There I did it! :) I hope you like it. And be sure to check out Blind, I'm pretty proud of that story so far! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 17:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I've been reading Blind, but I've also been finishing Blocked, and now I'm working on Leader's Fate. :) - Eeveestar 17:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Tell me what you think of it in it's comments. And no problem. Tell me if you need anything else! :) The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 17:10, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I've also got my theory on how Rowanclaw changed gender, a little spoof, and Tallstar Advertises Flavoristic Foods. Just some spoofs. Very . . . RANDOM . . . spoofs. - Eeveestar 17:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Link to BC Engine's Blog Page for Name Contest So, on my other talk page, BC Engine asked me to send out a few links for the naming contest he/she is holding. So here it is! ---------> User blog:BCEngine/Warriors naming contest for new fanfic! Comment now! When there are 20 characters, BC will choose five cats. And, there is an example on how to set the reply up. Thank you. ~ Eeveestar UPDATE: My cat is in!!!!!! 8D Thank you! And congrats to you too! :) The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 04:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) READ NOW XD Eevee, I can't thank you enough. Your cat is going to be the comedy part of TTTE Warriors! Thank you sooooooo much!!!! Here, have a cookie! (Hands cookie) Anyway, I'm thinking (Thinking, mind you,) That the Cat Pack will meet a few other cats later in the series. Thank you Again! You've been so nice and helpfull! Nightwing shall neva stop trying to fly!!!!!! With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul (talk) 21:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) COOKIE! (eats cookie) You're welcome! You've been nice, too! :D Ooh, more cats you're thinking. If they appear, I wonder who they will be! The Flying Turtle . . . Eating Skittles.